itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 2000
Overview he following are the GAO reports published in 2000 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Internet: An Overview of Key Technology Policy Issues Affecting Its Use and Growth (Dec. 31, 2000). * Export Controls: System for Controlling Exports of High Performance Computing is Ineffective (GAO-01-10) (Dec. 18, 2000). * Internet Transactions and the Sales Tax (RL30431) (Dec. 12, 2000). November * Bank Regulators' Evaluation of Electronic Signature Systems (CRS Report GAO-01-129R) (Nov. 8, 2000). October * Internet Privacy: Federal Agency Use of Cookies (GAO-01-147R) (Oct. 20, 2000). * Internet Pharmacies: Adding Disclosure Requirements Would Aid State and Federal Oversight (GAO-01-69) (Oct. 19, 2000). * Telecommunications: Technological and Regulatory Factors Affecting Consumer Choice of Internet Providers (GAO-01-93) (Oct. 12, 2000). * Internet Privacy: Comparison of Federal Agency Practices With FTC's Fair Information Principles (GAO-01-113T) (Oct. 11, 2000). September * Financial Management Service: Significant Weaknesses in Computer Controls (AIMD-00-305) (Sept. 26, 2000). * Electronic Government: Government Paperwork Elimination Act Presents Challenges for Agencies (AIMD-00-282) (Sept. 15, 2000). * Internet Privacy: Comparison of Federal Agency Practices with FTC's Fair Information Principles (AIMD-00-296R) (Sept. 11, 2000). * Computer Security: Critical Federal Operations and Assets Remain at Risk (T-AIMD-00-314) (Sept. 11, 2000). * U.S. Postal Service: Postal Activities and Laws Related to Electronic Commerce (GGD-00-188) (Sept. 7, 2000). * Information Security: Serious and Widespread Weaknesses Persist at Federal Agencies (AIMD-00-295) (Sept. 6, 2000). * Internet Privacy: Agencies' Efforts to Implement OMB's Privacy Policy (GGD-00-191) (Sept. 5, 2000). August * Information Security: USDA Needs to Implement Its Department-wide Information Security Plan (AIMD-00-217) (Aug. 10, 2000). July * Federal Communications Commission: Narrowband Personal Communications Services and Competitive Bidding (OGC-00-47) (July 28, 2000). * Defense Management: Electronic Commerce Implementation Strategy Can Be Improved (NSIAD-00-108) (July 18, 2000). * Electronic Signature: Sanction of the Department of State's System (AIMD-00-227R) (July 10, 2000). * State Electronic Signature System (GAO/AIMD-00-227R) (July 10, 2000). * Department of Commerce: Relationship with the Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (OGC-00-33R) (July 7, 2000). * Internet: Federal Web-based Complaint Handling (AIMD-00-238R) (July 7, 2000). June * Information Security: Software Change Controls at the Department of Commerce (AIMD-00-187R) (June 30, 2000). * Sales Taxes: Electronic Commerce Growth Presents Challenges; Revenue Losses Are Uncertain (GGD/OCE-00-165) (June 30, 2000). * Federal Trade Commission: Privacy of Consumer Financial Information (OGC-00-40) (June 23, 2000). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Comments on the Proposed Cyber Security Information Act of 2000 (T-AIMD-00-229) (June 22, 2000). * Federal Reserve System: Privacy of Consumer Financial Information (OGC-00-34) (June 13, 2000). * Information Security: Vulnerabilities in DOE's Systems for Unclassified Civilian Research (AIMD-00-140) (June 9, 2000). May * Electronic Government: Federal Initiatives Are Evolving Rapidly, but They Face Significant Challenges (T-AIMD/GGD-00-179) (May 22, 2000). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: "ILOVEYOU" Computer Virus Highlights Need for Improved Alert and Coordination Capabilities (GAO/T-AIMD-00181) (May 18, 2000). * Information Security: 'ILOVEYOU' Computer Virus Emphasizes Critical Need for Agency and Government-wide Improvements (T-AIMD-00-171) (May 10, 2000). * Commodity Exchange Act: Issues Related to the Regulation of Electronic Trading Systems (GGD-00-99) (May 5, 2000). * Information Security: Controls Over Software Changes at Federal Agencies (AIMD-00-151R) (May 4, 2000). April * NONE March * Federal Information Security: Actions Needed to Address Widespread Weaknesses (T-AIMD-00-135) (Mar. 29, 2000). * Chief Information Officers: Implementing Effective CIO Organizations (T-AIMD-00-128) (Mar. 24, 2000). * Contract Management: Few Competing Proposals for Large DOD Information Technology Orders (NSIAD-00-56) (Mar. 20, 2000). * Labor-Management Reporting and Disclosure: Status of Labor's Efforts to Develop Electronic Reporting and a Publicly Accessible Database (HEHS-99-63R) (Mar. 16, 1999). * Information Security: Comments on Proposed Government Information Act of 1999 (T-AIMD-00-107) (Mar. 2, 2000). February * Information Security: Fundamental Weaknesses Place EPA Data and Operations at Risk (T-AIMD-00-97) (Feb. 17, 2000). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: National Plan for Information Systems Protection (AIMD-00-90R) (Feb. 11, 2000). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Comments on the National Plan for Information Systems Protection (T-AIMD-00-72) (Feb. 1, 2000). January * Telecommunications: Update on State-Level Cramming Complaints and Enforcement Actions (RCED-00-68) (Jan. 31, 2000). * Telecommunications: Development of Competition in Local Telephone Markets (GAO/RCED-00-38) (Jan. 25, 2000). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2000